Digimon: The Dark Dimension
by Flooresens
Summary: Liburan keluarga Reynard Franz berubah menjadi malapetaka ketika mobil mereka tercebur ke jurang, Reynard secara ajaib selamat, tetapi kedua orang tuanya menghilang tanpa jejak, dia menyadari bahwa ia sudah terdampar di dunia lain...Digital World...


Langit yang kelam mengawali sebuah hari yang kelam. Hujan pun turun, membasahi seluruh rumah di jalan westerling. sebuah mansion megah berdiri tegap di ujung jalan westerling, rumah kediaman keluarga Franz. mereka adalah keluarga yang paling dikenal di pemukiman Westerling. mulai dari keramahtamahan mereka, kedermawanan mereka dan tentu, jabatan mereka sebagai salah satu CEO dari sebuah perusahaan ternama.

Reynard menatap ke sebuah pohon besar dari balik jendela kamarnya yang kusam. pohon itu berdiri tegap dengan ranting-ranting dan akar-akarnya yang kokoh, Reynard menggoreskan pensilnya ke sebuah kertas kosong, dengan perlahan goresan itu membentuk sebuah gambar pohon yang rimbun dan besar, di bawah pohon itu, seorang pemuda sedang bersender ke batangnya yang kokoh.

Reynard kemudian menatap ke arah pohon itu lagi, rintik-rintik hujan turun, petir menggelegar di angkasa. Reynard menghela nafasnya, ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melihat ke arah kalender.

"Hari minggu, hari yang seharusnya aku bersenang-senang...tetapi, perasaanku tidak enak yah" dia kemudian mengambil tasnya dan mulai memasukkan baju dan beberapa barang elektroniknya.

"Reynard"

Reynard menoleh dan melihat Ibunya-Alisa-Berdiri di pintu, menunggunya dengan pakaian rapih "Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang"

"Baiklah!" Reynard berseru dengan penuh semangat. dia kemudian mengambil tas itu dan mengenakannya di punggunya.

"Kita ke Willow mountain seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Reynard

"Ya, kau benar. kenapa? kau bosan?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, perasaanku tidak enak..."

"Mungkin setelah kita disana kau akan merasa lebih baik"

Mereka pun sampai ke garasi, disana telah menunggu seseorang dengan baju jas berwarna hitam, dia tersenyum dan menyeru "Ayo, kita berangkat"

"Alex...kau tidak sabaran sekali!" Seru Alisa

"Maaf, sayangku, aku hanya tidak sabar untuk merasakan sejuknya pegunungan Willow, bau harum daging yang di bakar dengan bumbu barbeque" dia menghirup udara seakan-akan ia sedang menghirup aroma sebuah daging barbeque panggang.

"Tapi ingat, kita jalan pelan-pelan saja. sekarang huan, dan aku tidak mau kita celaka"

"Tenang sayang" Kemudian Alex-sang ayah- masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi, Alisa dan Reynard mengikutinya.

Dengan perlahan mobil itu melaju, pintu gerbang rumah mereka perlahan terbuka secara otomatis, suara gerungan mobil pun berderu di bawah derasnya hujan. Langit semakin gelap dan hujan semakin deras ketika mereka memasuki jalan kecil dan berkelok yang mengarah ke Willow mountain. hujan semakin deras dan kabut pun muncul, jalanan yang licin membuat perasaan Keluarga Franz tidak tenang, di jalan ini sudah banyak memakan korban dan kebanyakan para korban itu tergelincir ke jurang. Alex mencoba tetap tenang, pandangannya mulai berkurang karena tebalnya kabut.

"Tebal sekali kabutnya, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa" Alex berkomentar.

"Lebih baik kita berhati-hati" Alisa membalas "Aku akan menyalakan radionya" Alisa kemudian memutar tombol radio, mencari frekuensi yang tepat, dia berhenti ketika mendengar sebuah alunan lagu yang ia kenal "Lagu ini...ini lagu ketika aku masih muda dulu"

"Mengapa kau malah mendengarkan lagu? kan kau kusuruh mencari berita!" Sahut Alex.

"Sabar sedikit! aku kan juga sedang mencari!"

Reynard hanya menghela nafasnya melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar. dia menatap ke luar jendela, pepohonan yang lebat mengiringi perjalanan mereka, dia kemudian tergelak ketika melihat sebuah sekelebatan bayangan yang bergerak dari pepohonan.

Tiba-tiba saja rasa dingin menusuk ke badannya, bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika ia mendengar suara lengkingan klakson mobil.

"ALEX! AWAS!"

Mobil keluarga Franz berusaha menghindari sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, Alex dengan cekatan membanting stir, ban mobilnya pun berdecit dan meninggalkan sebuah tanda hitam di tanah. mobilnya pun berputar dan menghantam pembatas jalan sampai hancur, mobil mereka pun sudah setengah keluar dari jalan.

Reynard mengerang, mengusap-usap kepalanya, ia mendengar suara derakan hebat dan ia sadar bahwa mobilnya akan jatuh ke jurang. dengan perlahan mobil itu tergeser, batu-batu kecil terlontar ke dalam jurang, mobil itu bergeser lagi. Reynard melihat kedua orang tuanya terkulai lemas dengan luka di kepalanya. saat Reynard ingin menarik lengan ayahnya, mobil itu pun tergelincir ke dalam jurang.

Reynard hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam, udara terasa sesak, badannya terasa melayang, ia kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di depan mukanya.

_'Aku akan mati'_ pikirnya.

Mobil itu pun menghantam tanah berbatu yang keras, mobil itu seketika juga remuk. kacanya berterbangan, pintunya lepas dan rangkanya pun bengkok menjadi tidak berbentuk. asap mengepuul dari rerongsokan mobil itu, Reynard merangkak keluar dari mobil itu dengan badan penuh luka, dia menggengam sebuah senter yang ia ambil dari kotak di belakang kursi pengemudi.

"Ayah...Ibu..." dia kemudian menoleh ke arah mobil yang telah hancur itu, dia terkejut setelah mengetahui ia masih selamat dari kecelakaan yang pasti telah merenggut nyawanya itu. dia kemudian terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah menghilang. dia berusaha berdiri, kakinya yang masih kaku ia paksakan untuk menopang tubuhnya, wajahnya yang kusam dan penuh luka meringis ketika ia merasakan sebuah rasa sakit yang menusuk di dadanya.

"AYAH! IBU!" Dia menyahut. suaranya bergaung di antara bebatuan. ia kemudian merasakan Handphonenya bergetar di sakunya.

Dengan menahan rasa sakit, ia memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya dan menarik Handphone itu keluar dan segera menjawab panggilan itu "Ayah?"

"Kau harus lari nak..."

"Halo? syukurlah ayah selamat...ayah dimana?"

"Kau harus lari nak...kau tidak bisa melawan mereka..."

"Apa? ayah?" Tiba-tiba saja panggilan itu terputus "Ayah? HALO! AYAH!"

Suara lengkingan keras yang datang dari arah belakangnya membuat darahnya bergelegak naik ke kepalanya, jantungnya berdegup keras, ia pun tanpa pikir panjang mulai berlari terseok-seok menembus kabut yang tebal. dia terus berlari dengan langkah yang gontai, dia menahan sakit yang datang dari kakinya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti serigala yang sedang mengejar mangsanya. dia kemudian melihat seberkas cahaya di depannya.

"Mungkin itu ayah" ujarnya sambil terus berlari ke arah cahaya itu.

cahaya itu semakin terang, ia pun melindungi matanya dengan tangannya. ketika cahaya itu memudar, ia terkejut melihat hamparan padang rumput yang luas.

"dimana aku sekarang"


End file.
